The present invention relates to checkout systems in supermarkets and other retail establishments, and more specifically to a system and method of notifying an operator of a result of attempting to read a product label.
Checkout systems typically include barcode readers. Today, nearly all products are labelled with barcodes, either by the manufacturers or the retailers of such products.
Barcode readers come in various types for various purposes. The most common scanners are optical barcode readers which include lasers and mirrors for generating a scan pattern. Some are mounted in checkout counters, while others are portable and hand-held. Barcode readers typically provide an indication that a barcode has been successfully read, including sounding a tone and flashing a light. An example barcode reader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,588 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Some items may be labelled with both barcode labels and RFID labels. RFID technology may supplement or even replace bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. Some of the uses of RFID technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,394 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method of notifying an operator of a result of attempting to read a product label on products which are labelled with more than one type of label.